Dora's Big Truth or Dare Sleepover
by Gerald Fogg
Summary: Dora has a big sleepover. In chapters 9 and 10, there's a Truth or Dare game, and you're invited to help! I am going to choose seven ideas for our Truth or Dare game, plus an original one from me! But your ideas can't have anything to do with watching Dora the Explorer! So let's get the ideas in, people! Rated for language, somewhat graphic violence and a little relaciones sexuales
1. Breakfast

It was 6:00 in the morning and the sky was beginning to light up as the moon set, the stars slowly faded, and the sun began to rise.

Dora and Boots were still asleep in bed. It had thunderstormed last night, and the window in Dora's room had a crack in it from yesterday's baseball game. The crack had let the cold seep into the room last night, and since the blankets were in the washing machine, Dora and Boots had to spoon in bed just to conserve body heat! It felt really good.

As the sunshine began to shine through the windows, things got nice and warm. Dora's eyes cracked open. But Boots was sleeping like a baby. And Dora could already smell the waffles in the wafflemaker.

"Boots, wake up. Boots, can you hear me?" Dora repeated these words over and over as she tugged on Boots' shoulders. Boots remained asleep, though. "Boots, please, we're having waffles," she coaxed. Boots didn't respond.

"Boots, WAKE UP, YOU _COÑO!_" she screamed. Usually, Boots was sensitive to swearwords, but he just rolled over and snored even louder.

That's when Dora got an idea. She slid Boots' boots off his monkey feet, and ran out of the room laughing. Boots woke up immediately and noticed he was bootless. Then he ran out of the room and down the hall. "COME BACK HERE, OR I'LL PULVERIZE YA, YOU DUMB(beep) SUNAVA DOG'S MOM!" he bellowed.

Dora skidded to a stop in the kitchen so hard that a pair of red boots fell out of her bra (at 7?) and out of her shirt. "Aha!" yelled Boots. He tried to grab them at the same time as Dora, resulting in a tug-of-war that could only be ended by:

"Dora, Boots! Waffles!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" shouted our dimwitted duo, running to the table.


	2. Phone Call

Dora and Boots had three waffles each, and they were huge! They were smothered in berries, maple syrup, butter, and whipped cream! Sounds good, doesn't it? WELL, TOO BLANKING BAD!¡!¡! Dora and Boots ate them all.

Later, the telephone rang. Mami answered it. "_Hola, soy la señora Márquez,_" she answered. "You want Dora? Okay." She handed the phone to Dora.

"Jell-O," said Dora, casually smoking a stepped-on cigar she found in the driveway.

A huge "PUCUCK!" came out of the phone as if to attempt to deafen her. Dora was a little startled by the sound coming from the phone, but other than that, she was pretty much unharmed. (Except for a damaged liver and blackened lungs from alcohol and smoking, respectively.) But thanks to that "pucuck," Dora knew exactly who she was talking to, so she was grateful for it.

"Dora, my birthday is tomorrow, remember? What do you want to do to celebrate?!" screamed the Big Red Chicken.

Dora tossed the cigar (literally) so she could talk to her friend. It landed right in the aquarium next to her, killing half the fish because she forgot to put it out. "How about a sleepover party?" she said. Dora was still unhappy because her sleepover was partially ruined by the freezing cold. So she needed a "makeup" sleepover. And that would be a perfect way to celebrate the occasion, anyway.

"Okay!" The Big Red Chicken was already getting excited!

"Bye!" Dora quickly hung up and tossed the phone into the aquarium too. The phone was instantly dead once it hit the water. Immediately, Dora looked at the camera to scream, "Who do we help when we don't know how to set up a sleepover?!"


	3. Preparations, Part 1

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember, guys, I need ideas for Truth or Dare! So start sending them in!)

Yesterday, Dora and Boots had used the Map for some reason to figure out how to set up the sleepover. He was singing really badly, but they couldn't just kill him to make him stop, since they needed to know how to plan the sleepover, so they just let him sing, and their ears just bled.

Well, now it was the next day. It was Saturday, and that meant _ cartoons on CBS!_

Dora sat in front of the telly eating cornflakes. _Garfield and Friends_ was on, one of Dora's favorites, and as the opening sequence played, THIS blared through the house:

_"We're (we're) ready (ready) to (to) party! We're ready to party, we're ready!" _ (How appropriate, since it's party night!)

Today, Dora didn't feel like complaining that the milk looked "cummy," because it was party night.

"DAAAAAAH!" screamed Enrique, Dora's dad, running down the stairs to the family room. "Turn that down! It's too loud!"

As Garfield jumped on Odie's dog bed in the theme song, he yelled, "¡Aye caramba!"

"SEE?! Even the TV agrees when I say it's too noisy! Now turn it down!"

Dora just laughed at her father's stupidity. "Okay, okay," she said, switching off the TV. "I'll just move my stuff to the basement." As Dora headed toward the basement door, she secretly shot a "bird" at her dad.

Enrique just sat down on the couch and turned Garfield back on for some reason. After a minute or two, though, it just went to static.

"Hey," he said, getting mad. When the TV screen remained static Enrique just chucked the set out the window. "Stupid piece of #$%&," he muttered.

Meanwhile, outside the house, a geriatric man, the same geriatric man that got his head stuck in the toilet in another story of mine, rolled down the street in his wheelchair.

"Finally! I'm out of that piss-shoot hospital!" he grumbled in an elderly voice. Then, the television flew out of a window along with some glass shards and hit the pain in the arse, killing him.

Then Enrique, that moronic nincompoop, decided to try the TV in the basement den. Once again, the TV was a little too "loud" for his tastes (it was just loud enough to comprehend without closed-captioning [which Enrique hated because they blocked the screen]), and once again, he screamed and got angry at Dora again.

"Turn it down!" He even threw a bomb at Dora this time.

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01...

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

**"WHAT THE F - "**

A giant explosion occured, sending Dora flying into the wall.

"DAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!¡!¡!"

So a truamatized Dora, covered in blood and having a rather bad hair day because of the explosion, went back upstairs, only to find that the television was missing and there was a giant hole in the window. It wasn't a mystery what had happened. But Dora just shrugged it off and went to the table to make invitations. After all, it was the first "stop" on the way to the sleepover tonight! Invitations, store, decorations, PARTY! Say it with me. Invitations, store, decorations, PARTY! Invitations, store, decora...you know what? Screw it. Just screw it.

While Dora did that, Enrique was watching _Caillou _in the basement. Personally, he found it "gay," but that's exactly why he liked it. He sang his own version of the theme song in his head-

_I'm just a kid who's gay, whining to get my way, please kill the bald-o named Caillou..._

Dora was almost done with the invitations. Suddenly, a cry of "SILLY OLD CAR! SILLY! SILLY! SILLY!" came from the basement, and she knew what her dad was watching. Actually, she had heard her dad yell almost the same thing when he got upset sometimes.

"STUPID DUMB LIFE! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Sometimes, when he was really upset, he would add:

"And God bless America, my home sweet home that _I'm GONNA_ _**DESTROY!"**_

Dora just couldn't figure her dad out. On the outside he was a murderous, homicidal father, but on the inside, he was a sexy kitten that even the dogs howled at! WTFH?!


	4. Preparations, Part 2

Dora and Boots were almost done at Rox's Department Store. They had already gotten everything for the birthday party, which her parents were welcome to:

Party hats

Napkins

Noisemakers

Tables

Chairs

Hamburger patties, buns, lettuce, tomato, pickles, etc.

Charcoal

Various sodas

A present for the Big Red Chicken

And Isa was bringing the birthday cake, so that was already taken care of.

...and they got stuff for the sleepover, which the parents were NOT invited to:

Sleeping bags and air mattresses

Ice cream

Punch ingredients

Cigars and cigarettes

Party games

Pool toys (Dora apparently has an indoor pool in the basement)

Assorted beers, wines, and liquors along with mixers for the basement bar (This will be one wild party!)

A quiet movie to fall asleep to (Transformers isn't exactly quiet enough to fall asleep to, but, well...)

An awesome karaoke machine with speakers and microphones!

Now they needed one more thing. Ten more, actually. They needed ten bottles of champagne.

"Oooh, it's really high!" said Boots.

A three-year-old girl watched the show from her living room TV.

"Will you help us find a way to get to the champagne?" Dora asked on the TV.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DORA!" screamed the toddler.

The girl's father overheard this from the kitchen, and figured there was no point in confronting and scolding her daughter, since she did have a point.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Dora, obviously ignoring the little girl. "We can call Backpack and get something from her!"

"Backpack! Oh, Backpack!" yelled Dora and Boots sing-song-ingly.

Backpack opened, and things flew out of her and circled around her. This just attracted people in the aisle and all the aisles surrounding it. They had never seen such a display of gravity-defying before and had to find the "magician" behind this "antigravity stunt."

"Backpack! Backpack! Backpack! Backpack!" sang, er, _screeched _Backpack over all the commotion in the store.

Everyone was running towards Dora and Boots like a bull stampede! Backpack was continuing to sing though.

"I'm the Backpack loaded up with things and knickknacks too!"

"OUCH! MY EARS!" Boots was screaming.

Dora was getting more and more stressed as the people in the store started to surround her. She was getting madder than heck, and she pulled out her shotgun.

"Anything that you might need - MY GOD!" Backpack suddenly stopped singing as she heard a gun cock and see one go up to her mouth.

Then the trigger was pulled. But Backpack hopped away, and the bullet ricocheted off a bottle of beer and hit a man in the stampede. Blood went everywhere, and with a groan, he fell to the ground, either dead or unconscious.

"THAT'S IT!" said Dora, getting an idea.

So Dora and Boots shot everyone in that part of the store. Blood spewed all over the place. Brains and bloody, pus-y internal organs splattered on the floor and shelves, automatically making even the finest delicacies in those aisles look unappetizing. Dead bodies blocked shoppers' paths and stunk up the whole store as they fermented.

Luckily for them, a voice came over the intercom.

"Spill in aisles 12 and 13!"

And a store employee quickly swept up the mess.

Then Dora put her plan into action. "Count with us!" she told the kids.

"Dora is a stupe, right, Daddy?" The three-year-old was talking to her dad. All of a sudden, her big sister, who attended first grade, burst out crying, but only because her name was Dora, too.

Anyway, this is how the plan worked: Dora would shoot at a shelf, causing it to shake and a bottle of champagne to fall off the shelf. Dora caught them all in the shopping cart while they counted...

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..."

But after the tenth bullet fired at the shelves, the last bottle of champagne didn't fall. Dora tried again but it missed and flew over the shelves into the next aisle.

A woman was walking down the aisle looking for certain bagels while her daughter walked behind her. Then the bullet hit the lady and got lodged in her heart. Blood sprayed everywhere and she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" before tipping over and landing with a large THUD.

_"Moooomeeeeeeee!" _screamed her bawling preschooler.

Luckily for Dora and Boots, that loud thudding noise made the shelves start to shake. The last bottle of champagne dropped into the shopping cart.

"...ten! Yes!" they said, high-fiving.

Now all they had to do was check out. But as they were on the escalator going down to the first floor, Dora realized something.

Dora was NOT 21 and she could NOT purchase alcohol or tobacco.

She decided she'd just sneak them out of the store and steal them. But how? She decided she'd put the alcoholic and tobacco products in a different shopping cart, a cart the cashier didn't know about. Then, while she wasn't looking, Dora could kick the cart out the door! But how to distract the cashier?

Then she got the best idea she'd ever had!

As they stood in line, Dora handed Boots two shiny red objects. "Boots, these are my old tap dancing shoes from when I took dance," said Dora. "Use them to distract everyone."

Boots was thrilled. "Yay, they're red, just like my boots!" cheered Boots, delighted.

Dora paid for everything in her three shopping carts that didn't have alcohol or tobacco in them with Enrique's credit card; the bill racked up to about $3,672.76.

"Dang, that's a lot of money!" said Dora. "Boots, take some stuff and put it back!"

But when Boots tried to put some things back, Dora got really upset, causing her to randomly blurt out and scream:

"DON'T PUT THE ROOT BEER BACK!"

Dora ended up paying the whole $3,672.76. Sure, Enrique may be a deadbeat, but that doesn't mean he has a good job, so I hope this total of the bill doesn't affect anything. Dora then signaled for Boots to go into action.

Soon Boots was click-clacking on top of the checkout counter and all eyes were on him. Meanwhile, Dora took a grocery cart, and stuffed the alcohol and tobacco products in them. But Boots was so good at tap-dancing, she just had to take her eyes off what she was doing, and the cart rolled out the door and into the parking lot.

There was a loud crash as a car's alarm went crazy.

Everyone ran outside.

Lilia, the cashier, gasped. "My car!" she shrieked. Dora's shopping cart had rolled into the parking lot and collided with Lilia's parked CRV, making a huge dent in it.

Boots shuffled and flapped outside. "Oohhh..." he moaned, seeing the accident.

"Whose cart is this?" demanded Lilia. Everyone denied, saying they hadn't bought anything like that today. Soon Dora was the only one who hadn't said anything.

"Little girl, did you do this?" said Lilia.

"Um... NO!" yelled Dora. She then pushed the shopping cart, causing it to start to roll. As it picked up speed, Dora hopped into it. The cart rolled out of the parking lot and into the street. Lilia got into her damaged car and started it.

Dora rolled down the street. She had to lean to one side to steer. The cashier was coming up fast, so Dora had to make sure that she kept going downhill, or the cart would stop. The street ended up ahead, and the cashier's CRV was getting closer and closer. So, instead of turning, she let the cart go straight up a walkway leading to a ranch house. The door was closed, and Dora shot right through it. The house was only one room wide so Dora went straight through it, to the backyard, leaving the house a disaster. When she rolled through the garden, unripe carrots were strewn everywhere, and flowers were ruined.

After ruining several backyards, Dora saw another street. She broke through the fence and went through a red light. On one corner was a fireworks store, on another, a gas station. A ten-ton weight dangled from a crane in a construction site in another. Cars attempted to skid to a stop, but they all just crashed in the middle of the intersection, causing a fire.

Lilia was so far away from Dora now because she had to go around, and she got stuck in the accident. A petrol tanker swerved trying to avoid the car pile-up, but it crashed into the gas station. A fire started when the tanker crashed, and there was an explosion, sending the tanker flying into the air! A chain of little explosions followed. The impact of all those explosions caused the weight on the crane to start swaying back and forth, and it did that for a while, knocking cars and trucks out of the way when the weight hit them. As all this happened, all the smoke and fire from the accident somehow made its way into the fireworks store. The car accidents and destructions caused by Dora were gruesome, but at least the fireworks show that followed was very pretty!

Dora got away scot-free and unharmed that day. Don't worry, Boots took all the rest of the party stuff home for Dora. Remember, we need ideas for Truth or Dare, people!


	5. Decorating

Boots was tapping his way down the street with a shopping cart full of stuff when a second second shopping cart with a little girl in it started heading right towards him! "Boots!" the girl screamed. "I can't stoooop!"

"Dora?" That was all the confused Boots could get out before Dora sped right past him, leaving him in a daze.

The cart finally stopped when it careened into a pole. Dora was relieved. "Boots, I was wondering where you were," said Dora. "You might need to put some of the stuff in the cart into mine, Boots. It's spilling out everywhere."

Boots looked behind him. A trail of sleepover stuff was on the sidewalk, and it ended about a block or two away.

"Oops," said Boots as he began to pick everything up.

Later, it was time to decorate. But for some reason, for decorations, they vandalized their own house by throwing toilet paper all over the exterior. They smeared cum on the walls in the family room, and set up the party stuff for that night in the basement. They made the bar look really nice.

Enrique came home from the pub and immediately noticed the toilet paper everywhere. "Huh?" He parked the car in the garage and walked into the house. "God bless America!" he shouted when he saw the cum and poop all over the house.

Then he walked over to Dora and Boots, and, trying to suppress his anger, said quietly, "Dora, did you two hump each other any today?"

"No," Dora answered.

Enrique thought he was keeping his anger under control, but he was wrong. "THEN WHY IS THERE $#Í+ EVERYWHERE?!" he roared.

"Well, at least the basement looks nice!" Dora stammered.

"I DON'T CARREEEEEEEE," screamed Enrique.

Dora and her dad eventually got in a fistfight. Enrique tried to turn it into a gunfight, but Dora tied him up in the unfinished part of the basement to the back of the furnace.

Soon it was time for the birthday party. Everyone was in the backyard.

"Hi, Dora!" Isa had a cake that looked like a wedding cake. "Hi, Boots," she said shyly as she began to blush.

"Wanna have real sex tonight?" asked Boots.

"Boots!" Dora tried to cover Boots' mouth. "Not until you're married!"

Benny was rubbing his stomach. "Mmm, hamburgers! I'm starving!"

"BAWK," said the Big Red Chicken, "where's Tico?"

"Yeah! Where's Tico?" Dora asked.

"He got grounded for calling his dad a moron when he couldn't have a toy at the store," said Benny.

After a nice meal, it was time for cake.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone started.

"You live in a toilet, whoo-hoo!" Boots interrupted. "YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF S - "

The screen briefly cut away to a test pattern.

"...and you smell like one, too!"


	6. Dora Spikes the Punch

Sorry if you thought the first five chapters were "boring." That's why I added a few funny bits. But things will get better with the sleepover! Remember I need truth or Dare ideas, everyone! The first four have to be swimming pool related, though! So get your ideas ready!

It was time for the sleepover. Dora and her three other friends were in the basement. They were all drinking punch. Dora was adding vodka to hers!

Soon, Dora was drunk. And no one liked Dora when she was drunk.

"Hey, Isa! I got...some...Pinot Noir right here if you...LICK MY BUTTHOLE!"

"Ew! No!" Isa shoved Dora away.

Dora didn't know what to do! The guests at the sleepover were getting unhappy! (Of course Dora didn't know that she was the one making everyone unhappy with her drunkenness.) She decided to spice things up by adding something to the punch. After deciding adding booze was too cliche, she took a rotted fetus out of her pocket. It was about the size of a strawberry. She had made love with Boots a couple months ago, and had gotten an abortion on Wednesday. So she put that in the punch to spike it.

About that time, Mami came walking downstairs. When she saw the punch, she decided she had to have some.

"Mmm! This looks good!" she said, taking the punch ladle and scooping some punch, along with the dead fetus, into a cup. But when she took a sip, she winced and started to choke. She tried to swallow the fetus with the punch and now she was choking. Dora laughed and laughed. Mami finally coughed it back up, and it landed in her hand. Dora laughed herself silly. Mami took a good look at what was in her hand, and then, after she realized what it was, let out a bloodcurdling scream and threw the object she was was choking on up into the air! Dora laughed even harder!

_"AAAAHHH!¡!¡! Ohmigawd!"_

The fetus landed right back in the punch bowl with a nice little splash.

Everyone peered over the punch bowl. The boys gagged and said "Eww." Isa murmured, "Is that an alien?"

"Dora, is that a fetus in the punch bowl?" Mami asked, trying to stay calm.

Dora laughed slurringly and got onto her hands and knees. "Get on top, Mami!" she yelled drunkenly.

A few minutes later, after some arguing, Dora had taken care of everything. Mami and Papi were safe and sound tied to the back of the furnace in the unexcavated part of the basement, and it was time to REALLY party now! Whoo!


	7. The Arrival of Tico

The night was getting really fun - it was almost time for karaoke! Dora was at the punch bowl, sneaking some gin and LSD tablets into the punch; she knew that spiking the punch would make things like karaoke much more fun!

"It's a shame that Tico couldn't make it to the sleepover party," said Benny sadly.

"You want some punch to make you feel better?" Dora suggested, starting to spoon punch into glasses.

No one noticed that the punch tasted different, and when it was time for karaoke, everyone was excited. Isa was singing Eninem's smash hit where his dream is to slash his dad's throat. Dora lay on the couch smoking marijuana, and Benny was drinking whiskey while Boots served him.

Pretty soon, the basement was a total disaster. Everyone had gotten high, and the pictures on the wall had gotten crooked. Bottles were everywhere. By 10:30, Boots was tapping away to 80s techno music while adding a few breakdancing moves. The music was on full blast, and soon someone was outside the house banging on the front door upstairs.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" a voice shouted outside. ("WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?")

In the basement, Benny was penetrating Dora's hymen and his wiener was about to blow up like a volcano.

"Whoo'oo!" slurred Benny. "Three, two, one, launch!"

"Squir' id up my birth canal, Bennay!" yelled Dora, as cum went everywhere and semen squeezed into an egg, which almost immediately started to grow and take the shape of a human.

The front door upstairs got kicked down and purple feet ran down the stairs, followed by a rainbow coat and an upset-looking head.

"Oh, Dios mío!" screamed Tico. "¿Qué demonios?" ("OMG! WTH?!")

It was a catastrophe.

The volume on the music was cranked up really high, Dora and Benny were making babies, and Dora was smoking marijuana at the same time.

Isa was singing Eninem as Boots tap-danced while drinking a bottle of beer.

Backpack was on the table, waltzing the tango with...a lamp? With no lampshade. Where was it? Right on top of Backpack's head, that's where! Tico thought that was just weird.

The Fiesta Trio had somehow snuck into the sleepover and were now bouncing around on the walls, unstraightening portraits and cracking them a little too.

Map had a hat on and was breakdancing. He was spinning into everything. He landed on Isa's head and began to spin so fast he ground through her skull and into her brain. Isa started to scream in pain, then twitch and slap herself in in the face uncontrollably.

Finally, Map spun out of Isa's foot, and now there was a tunnel that went right through Isa. Then she tipped over, and she had her tongue out and she was unconscious. Fortunately, Backpack's knowledge of sewing and cardiopulmonary resuscitation saved Isa's life.

The Big Red Chicken was running around the room into walls with a joint of weed in his mouth, squawking, "BAWK! YOU SUCK! SCREW EVERYBODY!"

Bottles were where you could step on them and roll into a wall. Tico was outraged at all this! He decided he'd have to stop this once and for all!

He walked over to the stereo and unplugged it. The music ceased and Tico screamed, "Todo el mundo quieto!" ("Everybody freeze!")

And everyone instantly quieted down.

Benny, who was currently licking cum off Dora's crotch and getting her all cleaned up, let go of Dora's pussy and looked up at Tico. "Two questions: What are you doing here, and what's the matter with you anyways?"

"Lo que en el frito Sam Hill es el significado de todo esto?" shouted the enraged squirrel. ("What in the deep fried Sam Hill is the meaning of all this?")

"Calm down," said Benny, "and have some food. It's over there on the tables next to the wetbar."

The food was a little stale, but it was still good, and it sort of cheered Tico up a little. Then Backpack hopped over to the table to get some punch. Mmm, it looked so good.

Backpack saw Tico lick his lips and said, "Here, have some, as she got Tico a cup of punch. "It's the best doggone punch you've ever tasted!"

But, upon taking a big sip of punch, Tico found that it tasted a lot like gasoline! He did a spit-take, and then he threw up right into the sink.

After sniffing his cup of punch, Tico knew something was up. It smelled like gin. That was a dumb, stupid thing to do, adding liquor to the punch! Tico decided he'd better take a closer look. There, floating in his cup, was a half-dissolved LSD tablet. Since Tico didn't get a look inside the punch bowl before, he decided he'd better now! And when he did, he saw what looked like a tiny fetus. He walked over to the couch where Dora and Benny were doing each other. They were acting really weird.

"Oh, no, I've got a hole in my balloon," cried Dora, spreading her legs to make her slit open up wide. "And it's getting bigger! Benny, save me before I land in Crocodile Lake and get eaten by crocodiles!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Benny yelled, breaking off a piece of yellow tape.

"Sticky tape! Sticky tape! Sticky tape!" chanted Isa and Boots, as Benny took the sticky tape and stuck it on her genitals, patching the "hole." "Yaaay!" cheered Boots and Isa.

"Yay, I'm not falling anymore!" shouted Dora exuberantly. Then, Benny whipped out his dinky and was about to move to Dora's butt before they got interrupted.

"Dora, pusiste licor y pastillas de LSD en el ponche de frutas?" Tico asked Dora. "Y es que un feto muerto flotando en el tazón de ponche?" ("Dora, did you put liquor and LSD tablets in the fruit punch? And is that a dead fetus floating in the punch bowl?")

"Tico, I'm so glad you're here!" Dora grabbed Tico's colorful coat coat and took it off. "Wanna join us?" she said seductively.

"No," said Tico, snatching his coat from Dora's grip and putting it back on. Dora had pulled Tico's coat off a little too forcefully, and now there was a rip in the back of it!

"Oh, are you depressed, Tico?" she asked the purple rodent. "Don't worry; I know what'll make you feel better!"

She proceeded to light a bong, suck on it for a few seconds, and then blow a cloud of pot smoke right in Tico's face! Tico coughed. Dora was being very rude!

"Esta será una noche larga," sighed Tico. ("This will be a long night.")


	8. Pool Party

"It's time to go swimming!"

Everyone was running down a long, narrow hall that led to Dora's indoor pool. They were trying to stay single-file, but they were way too excited for that.

"Oomfph!" "Hey!" "BAWK!" "So exciting!" "Swimming!" "Ow! Let me by!" "Backpack, Backpack!" everyone was clamoring as they approached a locked door, that her parents thought led to a storage area. They had no idea that Dora had converted it to a pool, some changing rooms, and a half bathroom. That was a secret between Dora and her friends. The door had a pad on it. In order to unlock it, you had to put your hand on it for fingerprint identification, and it only worked for Dora.

But Dora's hand had a little sperm on it from earlier, so when Dora put her hand on the pad, there was a buzzer...

And then ninjas, who lived in the garage, came jumping out of the ceiling!

They tried to slash everyone's throats, but they were too fast for the ninjas! They kicked the door down and hid in the changing rooms. The boys had one, the supposed-to-be-inanimate-but-animate-anyway objects had one, and the girls were _supposed _to have one...

But instead, Dora was hiding in the bathroom for some reason.

Inside the changing rooms...

"Hey, Map, look at my bathing suit."

Backpack wore a nice little bathing suit that looked like it was made just for backpacks.

"Look at mine," said the Map, wearing a red and white striped trunk (it only had one leg in it for Map).

"Where's Dora?" asked Isa, clad in a yellow bathing suit that read, "Girls just wanna have...lots of swimming time!"

"I'm not su-" Benny was cut off as the door slammed open.

"WHAT THE ****!?" everyone screamed. Tico said it in Spanish. "Que coño!?"

Dora walked into the changing rooms, in a goth black bikini that was so small, even Satan would wince at it. As a result, it barely covered her nipples, and it showed off lots of her big huge round perky Mexican hooters. As a bikini bottom, Dora only wore a little thong, so when you turned around, there was a full moon out tonight! As she walked, she thrusted her torso, and went, "Uh. Uh. Uh." The boys were all getting stiffies, and all of the stiffies kept getting stiffer and stiffer. Tico passed out on the ground. Isa and Backpack were impressed, and a little jealous. Map couldn't have an erection since he was a map, but he still drooled with the rest of the males.

"Dora, can I ask you a question?" asked Boots, overwhelmed by Dora's sultry appearance and her giant breasts.

Dora stopped thrusting. "What is it, Boots?" she smiled.

"How come you have boobs..."

"...when you're only seven years old?" finished Benny.

"Oh!" giggled Dora. "That must be from the hormone pills."

"Ohhhhhhh!" said Boots.

* * *

Later, everyone was getting in Dora's swimming pool.

"WHHOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEE!" yelled the Big Red Chicken, jumping off the high dive.

"Big Red Chicken, don't!" warned Isa.

Too late. He belly-flopped into the pool, but he was so big, the water mysteriously disappeared from the pool!

"Hey, where's my water?" yelled Boots, shaking his fist.

"Boots, no advertising or you'll need copyrig..." that was all Dora could get out before all the water splashed back into the pool, startling everyone and almost drowning them!

"Let's go in," said Map cheerfully.

Backpack sipped a strawberry daiquiri. "Okay," she said, hopping over to the bathroom.

Map grabbed Backpack by the strap. "Into the _pool, _you son of a..." Map realized that everyone was staring at him. "...g-gun," he finished.

"Mochila! Mapa!" shouted Tico. "Adelante, bein del agua!" ("Backpack! Map! Come on in, the water's fine!")

Backpack and Map jumped in. Bad mistake.

"My leather doesn't like the water!" screamed Backpack.

Map just screamed "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh".

He started to unroll and fall apart as he got wetter and wetter. His face disappeared, and he broke into pieces. Dora was able to get Backpack out of the water in time, but not Map.

PHHHHTTTTTT! went Boots at the sight at Map.

"Oh, crap. Literally." Dora grabbed the net and began to scoop feces and Map pieces out of the pool.

"Yahoo!" screamed Isa, jumping into the pool and laughing. "I'm peeing in the pool!"

"I dare you," said Boots.

"No," said Isa. "I'm not going to now!"

"I dare you! I dare everyone!" screamed Boots angrily.

Everyone pulled their bathing suits down and the water briefly turned golden yellow until the pee got filtered out of the pool.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" said Dora. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

* * *

Author's note: Everyone, I can't do the next chapter if you don't send your ideas in! Remember four of the Truth or Dares have to take place in the swimming pool, and three of yours will take place back in the main part of the basement. The last one will be my idea, and it will be the ultimate dare! So your truths and dares should NOT have anything to do with watching Dora! Put your ideas in your reviews, please, and I will pick seven of the most creative and fun ones!


End file.
